


Обмануть время

by Yarroslava



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Episode AU: The Day of the Doctor, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarroslava/pseuds/Yarroslava
Summary: Никому не дано переписать время. Даже Повелителю Времени. И труднее всего - смириться с уходом тех, кто дорог.





	Обмануть время

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст написан в подарок чудесному человеку, связь с которым, к сожалению, прервалась. Авар, если ты вдруг увидишь этот текст, помни - я благодарна тебе за нашу дружбу и очень скучаю.

_\- Беги, умник, и помни… Раз… Два… Тр…  
\- Что ты сказала?!»_

**Пролог**

В Лондоне осень. Ветер метет по паркам и тротуарам желтую ломкую листву, и тоскливый вид увядающей природы как никогда точно соответствует душевному состоянию Доктора.  
\- Как это случилось?  
Они сидят в крошечном, дешевом кафе на окраине Чизвика, и Доктору кажется, что прошлое вернулось и смотрит ему в глаза. Смотрит в самую душу, в самую глубь его существа выцветшими, смертельно уставшими глазами Уилфреда Мотта.  
\- Как это случилось? Расскажи мне, Уилф.  
Старик мнет в руках пластиковый стаканчик с кофе, не замечая, как коричневая жидкость расплескивается на белый пластик стола. И Доктор не хочет слышать ответа. Не хочет знать, как это случилось, когда, почему… Словно, пока он не узнал, Донну можно вернуть.  
Глупые надежды. Даже повелителю времени не дано переписать время для одной взбалмошной, шумной, бесценной секретарши из Чизвика.  
\- Рак, - наконец выдыхает Уилфред, и Доктор невольно вздрагивает. А старик продолжает – устало, почти монотонно, словно все эмоции умерли вместе с ней. – Всего неделя… Мы даже не подозревали, а когда она… Словом, было уже поздно.  
Доктор молчит. Горло словно забито сухой, шершавой пылью – попробуй что-нибудь сказать, и захлебнешься ей. Четыре года… Всего четыре года. Он должен был это предвидеть. Человеческий мозг не способен выдержать всю информацию, которая буквально ворвалась в Донну Ноубл. Даже блокировка памяти – всего лишь временная мера… Он никогда не думал, что этого времени будет так мало.  
\- Ты не виноват… - говорит Уилфред, словно угадав его мысли. - Ты дал ей немного жизни… Моя девочка… У нее все-таки была жизнь.  
На белом пластике дрожит крошечная капля солоноватой воды. Доктор цепляется за нее взглядом – и никак не может решиться вновь поднять глаза. Иногда тысяча лет – это слишком много. А иногда и этого не достаточно, чтобы набраться мужества посмотреть в глаза собственному отражению.  
Уилфред сильно сдал. Он выглядит совсем постаревшим по сравнению с их последней встречей – и Доктор этому ничуть не удивлен. Ему не нужно объяснять, каково это – пережить собственную внучку.  
Два старика, потерявших самое дорогое, сидят в дешевой забегаловке, и между ними стынет так и не тронутый дрянной кофе. Оба знают, что это – их последняя встреча. Как бы не сложились дальше их жизни – нельзя обманывать время бесконечно.  
\- Я надеялся, что смогу спасти ее. Что сделаю ее просто человеком…  
\- Она никогда не была «просто», - Уилфред судорожно вздыхает, зажмуриваясь на миг. – Ты знаешь это, Доктор.  
\- Она никогда не была просто… – эхом откликается он. Он знает это. Он это знает.  
Уилфред имеет право его обвинить. Он действительно виноват – во всем, что случилось с Донной, с самой важной женщиной во вселенной, с женщиной, которая боялась быть не услышанной. С его Донной… Уилфред не обвиняет его. Это и не нужно. Никто не сможет обвинить его больше, чем он сам.  
Доктор смотрит на улицу, где первые капли дождя, срываясь, прибивают к земле мертвые листья, и на душе у него так же серо и безрадостно. Потом он встает и уходит. Уходит, не оборачиваясь. За спиной остается старый Уилфред. Друг, соратник… Виновник его предыдущей смерти. Донна. Чизвик. Метакризис.  
За спиной остается целая жизнь. Если обернуться, можно увидеть, как старый солдат в последний раз салютует своему капитану.  
Он не оборачивается.  
Глупый старый Доктор… Как ты мог поверить, что время можно обмануть?..

**Раз.**

Кладбище. Опять кладбище. Вся его жизнь теперь – кладбище с замшелыми надгробиями тех, кто был ему дорог. Так к чему эта аллегория…  
«- Возвращайся в Тардис!» – не просит – умоляет – он. Он плачет – он, тысячелетний таймлорд, видевший рождение и гибель вселенной, он, собственной рукой уничтоживший свою планету, похоронивший за ледяной стеной напускного безразличия все, что было дорого - он плачет. И сейчас совершенно не боится собственных слез.  
«- Пойдем со мной, Понд!»  
Он произносит эти слова – но уже сейчас знает, что она ответит. Он знал это давно – еще с тех пор, как…  
_«- Доктор, спаси его. Ты же всех спасаешь!_  
_ \- Я не могу! Прости…_  
_ \- Зачем ты тогда нужен?!»_  
… Он знает ответ.  
\- Прощай, Доктор-в-Лохмотьях…  
Ветер шелестит листками дешевой бульварной книжонки.  
Он никогда не любил смотреть в конец…

***

«Беги, умник…» - шепчет умирающая гувернантка в гостиной старинного особняка. Клара… Клара Освин Освальд. Еще одна из тех, кто шел рядом. Кто был дорог. Кто расплатился за то, что Доктор посмел привязаться.  
«Беги, умник…» - вторит ей голос девочки-с-суфле в Прибежище далеков. «Беги - и помни….»  
Время не обмануть. Он, тот, кто сам для себя был и палачом, и жертвой, знает это, как никто. Вселенная не дает вторых шансов. Никому.  
Но ему – очень старому, очень одинокому и совсем последнему – разве хватит ему сил не ухватиться за предложенное чудо?..  
\- Смотри, как я побегу, Клара!

**Два.**

«- Она не любит меня! Я ей не нравлюсь! Она меня не пускала!..»  
Клара возмущенно кричит, повторяя одни и те же слова, раз за разом, на разных планетах, под разным небом – а он только болезненно морщится, косясь на свою «Секси» и расстроенно вздыхая. Почему две его «девочки» никак не могут найти общий язык?..  
Он быстро забывает об этом – у них ведь так много дел, так много интересных мест, и Клара – ох, Клара, тебе не говорили, что хорошие девочки не ходят одни по темным улицам незнакомых планет?! – Клара опять попадает в неприятности. И он опять бежит за очередным инопланетным монстром – или монстр бежит за ним, и Клара теряется, Клара находится, Клара опять возмущается… Она всегда возмущается! Почему она всегда всем недовольна?!  
«- Она меня не впустила! Доктор, она меня не впустила! Твоя машина хочет меня убить, ты слышишь? До-о-октор?!.»  
Он только обреченно вздыхает и лезет под консоль с отверткой в руках – сюда Клара не сунется, Тардис действительно недолюбливает ее, и это странно, это так непривычно…  
«- Она странно на меня смотрела!», - говорит Клара, нервно оборачиваясь на темную громаду Калиберна, и Доктор вновь дает себе зарок – обязательно разобраться с этой непонятной не-любовью Тардис. Разумный корабль, не любящий спутника собственного пилота! Что может быть ужасней?  
«Я переключу для тебя управление на базовый уровень» – говорит Доктор. «Я хочу, чтобы вы подружились» - говорит он. Но вскоре становится не до этого. Тардис умирает, и они блуждают по бесконечным коридорам, и странные существа, словно вышедшие из ночных кошмаров, преследуют их – его и троих людей. Троих идиотов, возомнивших себя космическими утилизаторами. И коридоры вновь и вновь выводят в консольную комнату, путая, заставляя метаться в лабиринте без выхода и входа, и кричит Клара – совсем близко, но в то же время так далеко, так далеко…  
«Комната управления – самое безопасное место. Она пытается спасти Клару…» - говорит он, и на миг острое ощущение неправильности, недосказанности царапает сердце. Он забывает об этом спустя секунду – и они вновь бегут. Сквозь бесконечные лабиринты умирающей Тардис, сквозь вечно горящее сердце корабля, сквозь застывшее время взрывающегося двигателя. В руке – ладонь Клары. Не отпустить, не позволить вновь погибнуть этому упрямому ребенку! И в голове бьется тревожное, невольное – «почему Тардис не любит Клару»?..  
Почему. Тардис. Не…

**Три.**

Они стоят на краю обрыва. Позади – обугленные монстры, жаждущие их крови, эхо их собственного будущего. Впереди - полная неизвестность и наполненная белесым туманом пропасть. И они все еще живы. Она – его девочка с суфле, его странная спутница, одна во многих временах – она жива. Время не закрепилось, и это чудесно, это прекрасно… И он вновь не может избавиться от мысли, что упускает что-то важное. Почему она раз за разом умирает на его руках - и вновь появляется, когда он уже не надеется ни на что?  
«- Мы скоро умрем, просто скажи мне, кто ты?»  
Он спрашивает – в который раз, наугад, вслепую – ожидая хоть какого-нибудь ответа и одновременно боясь услышать его.  
А она в ответ кричит – опять кричит, испуганная, непонимающая, кричит, отступая от него, глядя на него почти с ужасом.  
\- Ты же меня знаешь! Я Клара! Просто Клара, и все! Я ничего собой не представляю, я не понимаю тебя! – ее голос панически срывается, и Доктору на миг кажется, что он когда-то уже слышал это. Мимолетное воспоминание вспыхивает - и исчезает раньше, чем ему удается ухватить его и рассмотреть. Ну и пусть – сейчас есть проблема поважнее. Клара отшатывается назад, слишком напуганная, чтобы помнить о зияющей позади пропасти, и испуганно ахает, когда под ногами внезапно оказывается пустота. И – секундой позже облегченно прижимается к его груди.  
\- Эй, эй, эй! Поймал… Держу. Ты… правда не понимаешь?.. Ты – просто Клара, да?  
Она смотрит на него, и он видит в ее глазах отражение собственной растерянности.  
\- Иногда я боюсь тебя больше, чем всего остального в Тардис…  
И улыбается – неуверенно, дрожащими губами. Испуганная девочка с потрепанной книжкой и мечтой о путешествиях.  
И он не может понять, почему вдруг становится так спокойно. Словно там, где вразнобой колотятся два сердца, внезапно включается крошечный стабилизирующий механизм.

**Б.У.И.П.**

«- О-о-о, нет! Клара, я же просил, я просил тебя не трогать ничего! Ничего, старушка, я сейчас все исправлю…»  
Он бегает вокруг консоли, всплескивая руками, размахивая своей громоздкой отверткой и ужасно напоминая какую-нибудь суетливую мамашу, хлопочущую над своим чадом. И Клара против воли чувствует обиду – она же ничего такого не сделала! Ну, нажала на рычаг. Ну, ладно, на пару-тройку рычагов. Ну, подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда Тардис накренилась вбок, и пролила на нее остывший кофе. Ну, нажала с перепугу еще парочку клавиш… И что, это повод так вопить? Можно подумать, она специально!  
А Доктор даже и не думает успокаиваться, утешающе бормочет что-то и гладит тихо гудящую консоль, словно это большая кошка, которой может понравиться ласка. Ну а что еще ожидать от этого… Этого… марсианина?!  
\- Ничего, ничего, вот эта кнопочка… Вот и все, и ничего страшного! Что, старушка, обидела тебя эта глупая обезьяна?..  
Кто?! Клара задыхается от возмущения. Еще никто не позволял себе…  
\- Э-э-й, выбирай выражения, мальчик с Марса!  
И в комнате внезапно наступает тишина.  
Плотная, абсолютная, густая практически до осязания. Кажется, ее действительно можно потрогать. Даже Тардис, кажется, перестает гудеть.  
\- Что? – он медленно поворачивается к ней, словно не сразу осознавая то, что только что услышал. – Что ты сказала?..  
\- Я сказала, чтобы ты выбирал выражения!  
\- Нет, нет, что ты… О, не-е-ет… Не может быть. Не может? Нет, как раз таки, может! – он наклоняется к ней, направляет на нее свою жужжащую отвертку. Не веря, не смея поверить, заглядывает в ее глаза, не замечая, как они изумленно округляются и медленно темнеют от гнева. – Ты… Ты же… Ты настоящая? О, это невероятно! Ты настоящая, ты, это ты, конечно, как я не понял! Ты умирала, и вновь появлялась, снова живая, а я даже не понял, что ты просто рассеяна по времени, конечно, конечно! – он отшатывается от нее, нервно потирая руки и расплываясь в изумленно-восторженной улыбке – а потом внезапно срывается с места, хватая ее за плечи и заходясь в счастливом смехе. Кружит ее по комнате в полубезумной пляске, и она слишком растеряна, чтобы сопротивляться. – Я думал, что потерял тебя, что ты умерла, а ты!.. Сложное событие во времени и пространстве, как я мог усомниться?! Ведь это же чудесно, это ты, и ты настоящая, ты… За что?!  
Р-раз!  
Клара не выдерживает, натянутые до предела нервы срываются, и рука впечатывается в его лицо практически без ее участия. Доктор хватается за щеку, которая быстро наливается огнем, и недоуменно смотрит на девушку.  
\- За что? Клара, я же…  
\- Может, хватит?! Я ничего! Не! Понимаю! – в ее голосе звенит уже не испуг – бешенство. Что происходит? Что он делает? Зачем он опять говорит это?! Далеки, снеговики, умирала три раза… - Твои выходки меня пугают, твоя машина меня не любит, а ты ничего не объясняешь! Мне надоело, ясно!  
И он внезапно замолкает. Криво, неловко улыбается. Улыбку можно было бы назвать виноватой – если бы не счастливое, непривычное выражение на некрасивом выразительном лице. И ей на миг кажется, что за его спиной она видит другого человека – худого, растрепанного, с большими восторженными глазами, похожего на взъерошенного скворца.  
В Тардис дрожит тишина.  
\- Нет, нет, все не так… - он протягивает руку. Наваждение исчезает – а она по прежнему стоит и смотрит на него, узнавая и не узнавая этого нескладного инопланетянина.  
Пальцы Доктора замирают возле ее лица - девушка невольно следит за их движением - и, наконец, осторожно, словно хрупкого крыла бабочки, касаются ее щеки.  
– Ты не поняла… Я тоже не понял, я напугал тебя, бедная, маленькая Клара? Она тебя НЕ не любит! Какой же я глупец… Старый, глупый повелитель времени, я совсем ничего не понял… Тардис тебя НЕ прогоняла. Она ЗАЩИЩАЛА тебя. От тебя самой, от преждевременной памяти… Она просто испугалась – за себя, и за тебя – ты ведь парадокс, сложнейший парадокс… О-о-о, девочка моя… Ты молодец, ты просто гений! Ты… Секси!  
\- Э-э-эй, назови меня еще раз так, и я…  
Она возмущенно тыкает его пальцем в бок и открывает рот для гневной отповеди – сейчас она все скажет этому… инопланетянину! И за «секси», и за «умирала», и за черт-ногу-сломит-что-он-имеет-в-виду. Он сейчас все уз…  
Но сказать она ничего не успевает. Доктор внезапно делает шаг вперед и, обхватив ее за плечи, порывисто прижимает к себе. Она только охает, когда его руки стискивают ее, чуть не ломая ребра, и растерянно замирает.  
\- Привет…  
\- А? Привет…  
\- Привет…  
\- Поздоровались уже! Доктор, что происходит?! - он отпускает ее на миг, отстраняясь – лишь для того, чтобы взглянуть в глаза. А она смотрит – и видит кого-то совсем другого. Кого-то… Его глаза – такие привычные – и совсем незнакомые. Старые. Неверящие. СЧАСТЛИВЫЕ. И внезапно Клара понимает, что никогда еще не видела, чтобы он смотрел на нее ТАК. Чтобы он смотрел хоть на кого-нибудь – так.  
\- Я скучал…  
\- Что?! До-о-о-октор, ты меня пугаешь… Доктор?  
Он ничего не отвечает. Тихо, непривычно мягко смеется, прижимая ладонью ее голову к своей груди и утыкаясь острым подбородком в макушку. Она так удивлена, что даже не пытается отстраниться. Сердце суматошно колотится в груди – и его биение переплетается с мерным, дробным четырехкратным ритмом двух его сердец. Это почему-то кажется… Правильным? И она обреченно – облегченно – вздыхает, расслабляясь в его объятьях. Что-то случилось. Что-то, что понял он, и не поняла она. И это тоже правильно. Теперь все будет правильно. Она сама не понимает, откуда эти мысли - но точно знает, что все хорошо. ЭТО наконец случилось.  
Что ЭТО – она не может объяснить даже самой себе. Ладно… обниматься, в общем-то, приятно…. Пока он не пытается ее лапать – а он не пытается, вот в чем преимущество путешествий с тысячелетним таймлордом.  
Она не видит его лица. И никогда не узнает, как вздрагивающие в счастливой улыбке губы приоткрываются, неслышно произнося одно, совсем короткое, имя.  
«Донна».


End file.
